


triple sec as drink of choice

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Timeline, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, The Magicians Femslash Week, The Magicians Femslash Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Margo Hanson and Alice Quinn. Who would have thought these two would end up drinking buddies. The seventeenth time Jane Chatwin reset time, they ended up much more than that.





	triple sec as drink of choice

**Author's Note:**

> For The Magicians Femslash Week. These two are cute, don't you think?

Margo stumbles up the stairs of the cottage, a guy on her arm. She thinks his name is Brad or Bryce- something like that. Point is, he's jacked and promising her a good time. She doesn't pay attention as they walk down the hallway, her pulling him by the arm and giving him bedroom eyes. It's only when they stumble through a door and see Alice on the bed that Margo is brought back to reality.

Alice glances down at her lap when Margo and Brian stand there, staring at her. Margo sees the side of her face is red, and her cheeks are shiny. She's been crying. A thought pops into Margo's head, to just back out of the room and find a different bed. When she spots the bottle of something clearly not water in Alice's lap, that thought disappears.

She sighs to herself, turning to Hunky Houdini. "Listen, Bradley, right?" she asks.

"Braiden," he corrects her. There's a tinge of hurt in his eyes that Margo couldn't give less of a shit about.

"Well listen, it looks like I'm going to have to cut tonight short," Margo says. The hurt covers his whole face now, as well as disappointment. "I know, it's a shame, it really is. But I have other things I have to deal with right now."

Braiden slumps his shoulders, nodding his head with a pout on his face. He lumbers out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Margo waits until she hears the front door close to turn back to Alice. She rolls her eyes. "I can't believe I was about to screw that giant man baby."

Alice doesn't respond, she's still staring in her lap, playing with the the hem of her skirt. Margo stands there, waiting.

"You can leave now," Alice mumbles.

"Well I can't exactly do that, now can I? Leaving you here, crying with- is that Triple Sec? It would be against even my own morals." Margo moves to stand in front of her now. Alice looks up. Her eyes are red, cheeks tear stained. Her lips are pulled into a thin, grim line. "So what's got you drinking fruity liqueur?"

"It's less the fruitiness, more the fourty percent alcohol content," Alice says. Margo almost laughs. She sits down next to Alice.

"So it's something big, then."

Alice turns her head to look at Margo beside her. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I really just-  _don't_ want to talk about it, okay?"

"Alright then," Margo says. She takes the bottle of Triple Sec from Alice. "We won't talk." Lifting the bottle to her lips, Margo takes a swig. It tastes like citrus sand. "Jesus Christ."

Alice lets out a laugh at that. It's short, and sounds more like a groan than it does gleeful, but it's something. Eventually, the bottle is almost empty and both Alice and Margo are very, very drunk.

"What were you crying about anyway?" Margo asks. Alice opens her eyes wide and holds her breath, physically making a show of it by puffing out her cheeks. "C'mon- just tell me."

Alice lays down horizontally on the bed, Margo right beside her. Their shoulders brush against each other. "I feel very... alone," Alice says.

"That's all?" Margo asks.

Alice sighs heavily. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you." She rolls over, facing away from Margo.

Margo sits up, propping herself up on her side with her arm. "Okay, look. I'm sorry," she says. Alice stays still for a moment before rolling back over. "Why do you feel alone?"

"No one knows me. No one  _wants_ to know me. They just know that I come from a family of powerful magicians, and that I'm good at what I do and-and that's enough for them. I don't know why, but that bothers me," Alice says. "Sometimes I think they don't want to know me more. There's something wrong with me or- I don't know."

There are tears welling in Alice's eyes again. She doesn't say anything as she tries to hold them back. She fails as one slips down her cheek. Margo reaches up, wiping it away with her thumb.

She keeps her hand there, holding the side of Alice's face. The truth is, Margo is guilty of this. She'd never admit it aloud, and Alice doesn't seem to want to call her on it, but she is. Margo has never thought to know Alice more, because what could Poindexter really do for her?

"It feels like I'm suffocating in a plastic bag while everyone else is doing body shots." Alice laughs after she says it. Margo doesn't think it's funny at all.

"That sounds like a pretty painful existence," she says. Alice is looking directly at her now. Margo is still holding her face. They're in the perfect situation to make some mistakes. Margo leans forward, softly planting her lips on Alice's.

Alice leans into Margo's palm and the kiss. Margo's hand eventually moves down, along Alice's neck, down her arm and stopping at her waist. Alice's lips taste like shitty Triple Sec and tears.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
